1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to means for imparting oscillation to a piano hammer head so that it successively strikes its associated piano wire when the piano key individual to it is depressed by a piano player or a player piano mechanism, and more specifically relates to such a means having motor-driven rotating paddles that impinge upon modified hammer head means in a direction opposite to the direction toward which the hammer heads are biased, i.e., in a direction opposite to the rest position of the hammer heads.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The player piano mechanisms of the prior art are complex and therefore costly to manufacture. There is a need for a player piano mechanism that is readily affordable by the average consumer, but no such inexpensive devices are known to the inventor to have been disclosed prior hereto.
There is also a need for a mechanism that can be retrofit into existing conventional pianos, or provided as original equipment, that produces the well-known player piano sound. Preferably, the speed of repetition should be variable, so that the piano could be made to sound like a mandolin or other musical instrument the musical signature of which is characterized by the rapid repetition of the musical notes played. Such a mechanism does not appear in the prior art.
Earlier player piano mechanisms are heavy-handed in that they often cause the piano to get out of tune, thereby necessitating frequent and expensive tune-ups. The identified need for a player piano mechanism having a soft touch has heretofore gone unfulfilled, despite the efforts of many.